


Matters of the Heart (reposted)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlelands Week 2020, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, beetlebabes dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After fighting with Lydia and being called something hurtful by her, Betelgeuse retreats up to the attic, tells his partners what happened, and receives comfort from them.Written for Beetlelands week day three: Hurt/Comfort.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914064
Kudos: 20
Collections: Beetlelands Week 2020





	Matters of the Heart (reposted)

  
Betelgeuse was sad.

Hurt even.

Lydia had called him something hurtful and he had teleported away with tears in his eyes before she could even have a chance to apologize to him.

He appeared in the middle of the attic, right smack dab in the middle of something that Adam and Barbara were doing. The two ghosts, now concerned, stopped whatever it was they were doing when they heard the demon sniffling quietly and came over to see what the matter was with him.

“Beej, is something the matter?” asked Barbara, reaching a hand out to caress the sad demon’s cheek.

Betelgeuse looked up at her with sadness in his eyes and nodded glumly.

“Come. Sit down and tell us what happened,” instructed Adam as he led the demon over towards a couch that Barbara had recently summoned.

He stayed quiet, leaning his head against Barbara’s shoulder and allowing Adam to free play with his hair. It was all he was in the mood for and he knew the Maitlands would not be happy with Lydia for calling him something hurtful so he didn’t bother with mentioning it.

“Beej, c’mon,” Barbara practically cooed to the demon, grabbing his attention as she reached out to rest a hand under his chin and stroke his mossy beard. “You can tell us. ‘Kay?”

Silently, Betelgeuse nodded and sighed. “Lyds called me something hurtful.”

“What? What did she say?” both Maitlands asked at the same time, wrapping their arms around their demonic partner and providing him with cuddles that he most definitely needed right now.

“It’s something so bad, I don’t think I can even say it. And I don’t think it’s something that you guys would want to hear. Even coming from me...” Betelgeuse trailed off as he looked up at the two concerned ghosts he loved so much and knew loved him back, sensing the worry coming from them which made his hair turn a mixed shade of Purple and Gray.

The two ghosts took the demon’s hands in theirs.

“Betelgeuse, look at us,” Barbara began. Betelgeuse did so. Barbara continued, “We will talk to Lydia later today about this. But right now, you need us. We can tell by your hair.”

Betelgeuse nodded in response and pulled a strand of his hair (which was both Purple and Gray) with third hand he just made appear from his body (in one of the most unusual places an arm shouldn’t be) and looked at it.

“Now, what happened to cause Lydia to call you that hurtful thing?” Barbara used her other hand to move another strand of Betelgeuse’s hair out of his eyes.

Betelgeuse began to explain everything in great detail, the Maitlands both listening carefully. When he was done, the Maitlands pulled him in for another hug and he melted into their embrace, closing his eyes and wrapping a multitude of arms around them.

A smile formed on his face. If not for the Maitlands being there for a time like this, he would still be hurt by what Lydia said to him.


End file.
